Vegeta's Past
by neon rose
Summary: *Complete* Frieza is back and so is a beautiful Saiya-jin woman from Vegeta's past
1. Bring back lord Frieza

Disclaimer: Sadly for me, I don't own any part of DragonballZ. So please don't sue me.  
  
Vegeta sat bolt upright in bed, and screamed. Bulma jumped and woke up instantly,  
  
"Vegeta! What's wrong?" She asked him worriedly. Vegeta didn't answer; the dream had been so real; no it wasn't a dream. Freiza was there; it was a nightmare. Vegeta started to calm down but he was still shaking, it wasn't the first time he had had this dream, he had woken up many nights in sweating and shaking in fear of that demon.  
  
Vegeta had never told Bulma what they were about but it didn't seem to matter, Bulma hugged him and told him to go back to sleep, almost if he was a small child. Vegeta heard that scream again, there was always that scream as he woke up, but it was always her that had been screaming in pain in his dream. Vegeta jumped, he really could hear that scream again. He jumped out of bed and ran to Trunk's room; the little brat was sleeping peacefully despite Vegeta's screaming. Where had that noise come from?  
  
Several galaxies away a woman sat bolt upright in bed and screamed. She became more awake quickly but could still hear her scream echoing away. Her sharp breathing subsided; it was just a bad dream. She sniffed the air; something felt different in the room. She reached behind her and pressed the light switch instantly illuminating the room. She flinched and blinked several times; she rubbed a hand over her eyes and her eyes adjusted to the light. She ran a hand through her thick black hair.  
  
She froze and listened carefully, there were voices, ever so quiet but they were still there. She was used to this small drone of voices even at this time at night but one was louder and coming towards her.  
  
"She must be asleep, she was training all day.surely she will be asleep? What if she's not? No! Shut up! She'll be asleep, this'll be easy, and then he'll return.. I'll be his right-hand man. Yes, his favourite!" She gasped and quickly looked for an escape rout from her room. Ah! The window! She raised her hand and the latch undid silently she padded over the now open window and climbed out. She was grabbed from behind; her neck was being squeezed unbearably tightly. A golden half-sphere with a half- oval hollowed into it was held in front of her face. Her stomach sank, she knew what the small device was, she also knew what was holding it she could smell the cold metal; an android.  
  
Vegeta absently ran a hand though his thick spiky black hair; he was standing by the window looking out at the stars. Where was she? He was surprised that she might be alive, he laughed slightly he could practically she her scowl at him for thinking that. Oh, it had been so long since he had seen Sophia, or Soph as he always called her.  
  
Vegeta paused in his thoughts, could he still. it had been years and yeas since he had tried it but. Vegeta concentrated on her, he suddenly felt a huge wave of fear, adrenaline and anger wash over him. He swore loudly he looked down at his hands, they were shaking.  
  
It was day; several nights had passed since he had experienced that awful nightmare and Soph's panic. But he couldn't get her out of his mind; he wasn't really paying full attention to what he was doing. He was trying to remember what she had looked like last time he had seen her. Her big blue eyes, her cute little babyish nose, that smile. he looked down at the piece of paper, it was a perfect resemblance to Sophia. He laughed slightly and drew a sheet of her glossy black hair hanging over her right eye; it always used to do that.  
  
"Who's that?" Bulma asked looking over his shoulder at his drawing. Vegeta jumped, how could he not have heard her coming? He cursed himself; he had been so engrossed in his drawing that he had completely shut out everything else. Bulma picked up the drawing and looked at it,  
  
"This is really good Vegeta, I didn't know you could draw." Bulma said looking at the young girl in the picture. "Who is it?" Bulma asked looking up at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Vegeta snapped snatching the drawing off of her, he screwed it up and threw it in the bin on his way out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile several galaxies away..  
  
"Where is it?!" a small man demanded. She glared at the men standing before her.  
  
"Yea, tell us or we'll kill you!" A tall, purple idiot grunted.  
  
"Oh yes, great line of thought there! Kill me that'll get you your Dragonball! This isn't Magic you know! It requires concentration, which I cannot achieve with you all shouting at me!" She growled.  
  
"You have one hour." The android stated coolly, casually tossing the golden half-sphere in the air repeatedly. She glared at it but turned her back on the men and walked away. She took off her white glove and licked her finger and held it to the air to tell which way the wind was blowing, she found the wind current and sighed and sat down facing it. She crossed her legs and put her glove back on, she touched the sand below her with her fingertips. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she could feel a slight energy coming from about ten meters in front of her but it was faint. She walked forwards and held her hands high, creamy white stones in her body hummed softly and the wind picked up blowing the sand in front of her away digging her a hole. The three men screamed in panic, leaving only the android calm, they had all heard of this woman's powers but had never seen them. She held out her hand and the semi-exposed Dragonball floated up to her and landed in her hand.  
  
"Here." She replied throwing the last Dragonball to the android. "Now make your stupid wishes so I can go home." The group piled their Dragonballs on the sand a meter or so away. They all waited in silence.  
  
"Well?" She demanded.  
  
"I thought the dragon just appeared when you put the balls together." one of the men murmured.  
  
"There's a spell you need to say first you morons!" She snapped.  
  
"Then say it bitch!" One of the men shouted at her, he grabbed the golden half-sphere out of the android's hand and slotted it quickly on one cream-coloured stone on her temple. She screamed instantly and unrecognisable foreign words tumbled out of her mouth. The Dragonballs glowed and a dragon appeared; the android smacked the Half-sphere out of the man's hand where it tumbled to the floor.  
  
"What did you do that for?" The man snapped.  
  
"You'll kill her, it was set too high! Who knows what damage you've done to her now!" The android snapped back and knelt beside the fallen woman who was now coughing up blood on the sand. She collapsed, the android felt for a pulse on her, yes it was there, very faint but it was there.  
  
"Bring back lord Freeza! Bring him back to his former health..and bring back everyone who served under him!" a voice shouted to the Dragon.. 


	2. Freiza makes Goku lose his lunch

Disclaimer: Right, I own DBZ. that's why I'm writing fanfiction. Come on people! I do not own DBZ!  
Sophia opened her eyes; everything was blurry. She sat up trying to ignore the horrible throbbing in her head. The android was sitting on a chair staring at her; she gasped and jumped out of bed. She shivered, it was cold; she realized she wasn't wearing anything. She quickly grabbed a dressing gown and threw it over herself fuming.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She screamed at the android.  
  
"The fool who used that device on you was unskilled and caused you a few physical injuries. You needed medical attention." The android replied coolly.  
  
"That'd better be the only kind of attention you gave me." She growled wrapping the dressing gown almost painfully tighter around herself.  
  
"Freeza ordered you to be looked after." He replied ignoring her comment. Sophia paled. Shit, those idiots had actually been successful in bringing that monster back. She shook her head and walked into her bathroom and had a shower. She came back out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel to find the android still siting there waiting for her.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but; what the hell are you still doing here?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Freeza also ordered that when you have been seen to, for you to be taken to him." The android replied. Sophia didn't like the fact that Freeza had said "taken" in the way that if she didn't want to she would have to anyway. She grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom.  
  
Soon she found herself on the ship's bridge, they were travelling somewhere. Sophia looked at the stars and tried to see any constellations that would tell her where she was.  
  
"Ah, my dear. I see you're awake." Freeza smiled evilly. She shuddered and swallowed the rising fear and bile.  
  
"What do you want Freeza?" Sophia demanded cocking her head at him and putting her hands on her hips, she was dressed in an assassins uniform with her Sayian armor underneath, a black furry tail swished behind her irritably.  
  
"I see you still have your brothers attitude." Freeza laughed coldly. "By the way we're going to destroy Earth." Freeza told her. Sophia frowned,  
  
"Why? It's a low level planet with an almost primitive race." Sophia replied.  
  
"The fool who killed my before is there, as is your brother." Freeza replied smiling evilly.  
  
Goku dropped his plate of food, he had the attention of everyone in a second.  
  
"Vegeta.do you sense that?" Goku asked looking up. Vegeta looked visibly terrified; he quickly went from terrified to angry.  
  
"Freeza." Vegeta growled.  
  
"What! But that's - that's not possible!" Krillen stuttered terrified. 


	3. Sophia goes swimming

Disclaimer: I really hate these things, look I'm not Akira Troika so do you think I own DBZ? No? Good!  
  
The android slammed his fist against the wall. He couldn't stop these thoughts from running around in his head, why did this woman inspire such a reaction in him, why did his mind race with thoughts of her all the time? Why did he lie to the others about her escaping during the night?  
  
He was on Freeza's ship much to his dismay he had to use the Psy-orb to get Sophie.... their prisoner, to co-operate. They had wished back Freeza to his former health for their first wish, and for their second they wished back everyone who had worked for Freeza when he died. And their final wish, which Freeza made, was to be one hundred times stronger than he had been before. Now they were on a course to Earth and Freeza hadn't told them why.  
  
An idea flicked on in his head that got him interested, he could look in on her, he knew where her room was. Maybe if he just talked to her he would get these thoughts of her out of his head. The door to her room opened when he came near he walked in she had been drying her hair with a towel; she looked up at him in shock when he opened the door. He stepped in and the door closed behind him,  
  
"Oh, does Freeza want me?" She asked him with a slight hint of hatred at Freeza's name.  
  
"No." The android replied. Sophia raised an eyebrow at him. "I... I just thought I would check up on you." The android added quickly. She shrugged and threw the towel across the floor; she turned away from him and her floor length black dressing gown followed behind her. She grabbed a hairbrush and combed her hair and squeezed some water out of it. The android stared, for his advanced sight the dressing gown might as well have not been there, he could see every curve of her body beneath it. He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts out.  
  
"Well as you can see I'm as fine as I can be when I'm imprisoned on Freeza's ship." She said looking back at him.  
  
"How are you a prisoner? The door opens as soon as you go near it, you could escape easily." The android frowned.  
  
"Oh yeah, no problem. I'll just run out of my room, through the crowded ship of Freeza's who I can't fight and steal a ship that I can't fly with security systems I can't bypass and fly to a planet with no money and no possibility of getting a job now that Freeza's alive. Yeah, no problem." She snapped jabbing her hairbrush at him, a second or two passed in silence she sighed, he was no fun to argue with.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" She asked putting her hairbrush back down.  
  
"My... name?" The android asked surprised, no one ever asked his name. He was just "android" why would she care what his name was?  
  
"Yeah, your name. You do have a name, right?" She frowned snapping him out of his daze.  
  
"Uh, my name's Aries." he replied weakly.  
  
"Well Aries, maybe you could tell me what's going on here." She smiled  
"Seriously Vegeta, please tell me what's wrong." Bulma sighed as she toyed with an invention that she was making, Vegeta was lying on one of her workbenches staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta replied unusually honestly. "Even the idea of sparring with that low class Sayian doesn't appeal to me." Vegeta sighed sitting up.  
  
"Something must be really wrong then, and his name's Goku for crying out loud." Bulma sighed half-heartedly. Vegeta pulled and old photo out of his pocket and walked out of the room, Bulma wasn't watching him leave.  
  
Vegeta sat down at the image machine Bulma had invented that aged people if it was given a photo. He out his photo inside and scanned it into the system he typed in how much time had passed since that picture was taken. He watched he face appear on the screen, he looked at her blue eyes, her high cheekbones her elegant face. He sighed, how he missed her, he touched her face on the screen and fought to hold back tears.  
"Where am I going Freeza?" Sophia asked confronting Freeza as he barked out orders to his crew in the docking bay.  
  
"Earth my dear, and I have a little mission for you there." Freeza replied turning around to her.  
  
"Earth, a second-class planet with third class intelligence on it." She said her memory popping up the facts for her.  
  
"Correct. But there are a few people there that I want you to kill for me, then maybe destroy the whole planet. Then I can get on with my life." Freeza replied. Sophia sighed and got in her pod and settled down for an hour-long journey. The pod eventually crash-landed with a bump; Sophia stretched and kicked the door open. She appeared to be in the middle of a road with vehicle stationary around her they were all silent as the passengers stared wordlessly at her. She pressed a button on the side of her visor the nearest power-level worth bothering about was on an island not far from where she was. She walked to the sea and jumped in and swam in the direction of the island.  
"Hey, eighteen, what's that?" Krillen asked pointing to something that appeared to be swimming towards them quite fast.  
  
"It's someone swimming towards the island!" Eighteen frowned trying to make sense of this odd turn of events. Master Roshi felt his blood pressure rise quickly as he saw a wet attractive girl walk towards them when she was close enough to the shore, to his delight she appeared to be wearing some tight-fitting body suit.  
  
She stood on the beach and wrung the water out of her hair. Master Roshi jumped up and ran over to her.  
  
"My dear, what brings a beauty like you to my island?" He asked eyeing her chest under the cover of his sunglasses.  
  
"Please stop staring at me, I can see though those glasses." She frowned stepping back from the perverted old man.  
  
"I'm sorry about him, but who are you and what are you doing here?" Krillen apologized as Master Roshi continued to stare.  
  
"My name is Sophia. And I'm here to kill you all." She replied calmly. 


	4. Sophia 0 Conscience 1

Disclaimer: I'm not Akira Toryama and I don't own DBZ... unfortunately  
  
"Vegeta! Look!" Bulma gasped as she saw a disturbingly familiar object on the screen of the TV.  
  
She had seen one of these before, they were Sayian pods. There was a new Sayian on Earth, for someone as evil as Freeza he hadn't done a very good job killing them all. She looked behind her and saw the door banging open and closed in the wind and a scorch mark by the door where he had taken off. Bulma frowned and de-capsulated her hover-car and flew to Kame island.  
"Hey! Did you guy's see that report on TV? There's an new Sayian in town... oh." Goku trailed off as he landed on Kame Island seeing a black haired woman holding Krillen by the throat. Sophia pressed the button on her visor and got a power reading on the new comer that had just landed on the beach and was looking from her to Krillen. Her mouth almost dropped open when she saw his power reading.  
  
"That's quite a Ki you've got there." She smiled then a thought struck her. "No wonder he wants you dead." She added. Sophia looked at the helpless man hanging off of her hand by his throat, she decided that she would enjoy a good fight and this guy might be up for the challenge. She threw him at a nearby tree and he gasped for breath. Goku looked at her; there was something about her that made him almost instinctively afraid of her, even before she had thrown Krillen against the tree.  
  
He looked at the long black tail that was swishing behind her; she was obviously the previous occupant of the Sayian pod that had crash-landed in the road. She turned to face him, he watched her look him up and down. She was obviously an experienced fighter she was trying to figure out the best way to fight him, but she seemed so confident and he could only detect that this woman possessed about as much Ki as Bulma.  
  
"Well are you going to fight me or will I just have to kill you anyway?" She asked him smiling. Goku normally hated fighting people but this woman couldn't be much of a challenge. He crouched slightly, ready to fight. She smiled and tensed wrapping her tail around her waist so he couldn't grab it and hurt her.  
  
::Aww man! I wish I didn't have to fight this woman, I'm too much stronger... I'll hurt her! Maybe I could convince her not to fight, then I won't have to hurt her.:: Goku thought sighing slightly.  
  
Goku watched her, she was definitely going to be the one to attack first, she had an aggressive stance while he had a defensive one. He was right she jumped towards him with surprising speed he dodged instantly but the second she landed she back-flipped towards him and snapped her legs around either side of his throat and rolled forwards sending him flying. Goku sat up and wiped a small amount of blood off of his lip, how had she managed to knock him down so quickly? He promised himself that he wouldn't make the same mistake again.  
  
Goku jumped towards her about to deliver a huge punch to her stomach she jumped landed on his fist momentarily and flipped over him kicking him in the back and sending him flying once again. Goku caught his balance and spun around to stare at her in disbelief. Goku frowned, he was never going to beat her this way, her reflexes were too fast, almost too fast to be possible.  
  
::Well she might be able to fight me but let's see how she handle's my Ki:: Sophia too a step back a mere second before Goku powered up to Super Sayian. She looked shocked,  
  
::What.. I knew he had a high Ki but a super Sayian... That's just not possible!:: She thought amazed.  
  
"Ka....me....ha....me...HA" Goku screamed letting loose his favorite Ki attack suddenly without warning Krillen dived in the way. Goku quickly swerved his Kamehameha upwards shocking some unsuspecting birds.  
  
"KRILLEN! What's wrong with you?!" Goku shouted at his friend.  
  
"I didn't do it Goku! I just got dragged over here!" Krillen explained completely confused and scared. Sophia smirked slightly, Goku paused, she looked so familiar... Sophia laughed and waved her hand the little man suddenly flew mysteriously backwards into the wall of his house and through it. Goku growled, she had tried to get him to kill his own friend. She waved a hand and the little man was knocked backwards into the islands only house. She smirked at him, Goku paused suddenly  
  
::She looks so...familiar...::  
  
Sophia raised her hand and sent Goku flying up in the air so his feet weren't touching the ground. Suddenly he felt himself being bombarded by what felt like a million punches all at the same time. She flicked her hand again and he felt to the floor broken and bleeding.  
  
"I thought the legendary Super Saiya-jin would put up a better fight that this." Sophia frowned, she raised a hand and a tree decided to spontaneously levitate itself out of the ground and sharpen itself to a deadly fine point. It hovered over Goku's head, a question flitted into Sophia's mind.  
  
"Do you have any children?" She asked softly; Goku nodded trying to sit up again. A pang of guilt strung inside of her, she had forbidden herself from doing this, but she had no choice.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry ok? I... just... I'm just following orders." She sighed, Krillen and Master Roshi came out of the house and threw themselves at Sophia, she barely noticed.  
  
"Listen, I'm an assassin by nature but I have a policy against killing people with children as it happened to me when I was a child, I know what it's like to be alone and I hate to do that to children. But this time I have no choice.... I'm... really sorry." She sighed.  
  
"You don't have to do this..." Goku coughed.  
  
"No, I do... I'm sorry to sound so cruel but it's you or me here and I'll chose me everytime." Sophia replied.  
  
"That's a shame you didn't use to." A voice from behind her said. Sophia gasped and spun around, Vegeta was standing there watching her... how had he managed to sneak up on her?  
  
"Ohmygod! Vegeta!" Sophia laughed throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Krillen and Master Roshi almost had a heart attack at the sight of this.  
  
"Who sent you to kill Kakarott? And since when do you take orders from anyone?" Vegeta asked smiling. Sophia flinched, Vegeta wouldn't be happy about this...  
  
"He's back... Freeza's back" 


	5. Two points of view

disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda...  
  
He looks at me in disbelief, the look in his eyes is a mixture of pain, fear and anger. I know him so well I know that he'll figure out how they got the Dragonballs, I curse myself again for having these psychic powers in the first place. He closes his eyes momentarily and opens them again as if wishing I wouldn't be there when he opened them again.  
  
"Veg..." I begin softly using my pet name for him. He holds a hand up to stop me from speaking,  
  
"Is he orbiting Earth?" He asks me. I bite my lip, he could be it only took me a little while to get here... but he could have flown off since then; no he wouldn't have gone without telling me.  
  
"I think so." I reply uncertainly.  
  
"Fine. I'll just shoot him down." He shrugs and searches the sky for any shadow of a ship. Suddenly I remember him... Aries!  
  
"No! You can't!" I say grabbing his hand; he looks at me in utter shock.  
  
"There's someone I care about on there... I don't want him to die." I say. KUSO! I instantly realize my mistake. I said him now Vegeta will assume that I'm attracted to Aries..., which I'm not. My mind starts to wander to the way he looks at me.... that perfect physique.... I snap myself out of my fantasy but its too late Vegeta can smell the lust on me.  
  
"It's not like that Veg," I sigh, Vegeta raises a skeptical eyebrow at me.  
  
"WHAT?!?! IT'S NOT!!! VEGETA!!!" I shout at him angrily to hide my own embarrassment. I fail miserably as he does the same when he gets embarrassed... or lustful, or sad, or tired, or hungry... or.... well anything really... A plan sparks in my mind. I pull my communicator out of one of my many hidden pockets, I slide it to my head and press the com link button and Freeza answers. I have to stop myself from shaking with hatred at his voice.  
  
"Freeza, I'm having a little trouble tracking down the others as their power lever is so low. Could you send the android down here? I just want to complete my mission quickly." I add to gain bonus points.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to planet Shira in a minute report back when you're done." He replies and the com link closes. I know he'll send Aries, I'm sure he wants this over quickly as well.  
  
"An Android?" Vegeta asks looking at me slightly repulsed at the idea. I know he's just teasing me but I don't like it anyway, I walk away gently elbowing him in the stomach as I go by. I kneel down at the broken body of the unconscious man I had to beat senseless for Freeza. Guilt floods over me, unlike Vegeta I care about hurting people, I try to put myself as far away from Freeza as I can and try to do some good in the universe. Strange as that sounds coming from me, a professional assassin.  
  
"Who is he anyway?" I ask, my question directed to Vegeta.  
  
"Why, do you kill first and ask questions later?" The short man whose name I think was Krillen annoyingly enough that pathetic barb actually hurts. I feel guilty for doing this to a man with kids. And as if I can't feel any worse two boys land on the beach behind me, one a teenager and the other not more than five or so.  
  
"DAD! DAD! Are you ok?! Dad can you hear me?!" The younger one cries out kneeling next to the man who is obviously his father.  
  
"Who did this?" The older one asks, the small bald man looks at me venomously. The teenager stands up and faces me a clear challenge written all over his body. I don't move, I deserve anything he can do to me...  
Vegeta  
  
Kakkerot's eldest brat jumps up but Soph doesn't react she just looks at him, her pain clear in her eyes. He moves to attack her, I'm sure she will react at the last moment and stop him hitting her but it still takes a lot self-restraint to stop myself jumping in. He punches her under her jaw with a mean uppercut, I see her jaw slam shut and blood escapes her mouth. I'm in shock, how could she not stop him? Her expression tells me she didn't want to. He advances towards her again but I have to jump in a save her.  
  
"Back off." I growl, this unruly pathetic excuse for a Saiya-jin descendant should obey his prince but he attempts to get past me, I instantly squash this idea by kicking him in the stomach. I sense rather than feel her flinch behind me, she feels guilty enough about the damage she has done already. I turn to her and I see her mouth open to the question I don't want to hear.  
  
"He's a third-class warrior, he killed Freeza the first time." I barely manage to utter the last bit. To let her see me fail is unacceptable. She frowns, not comprehending the possibility that anyone could be a better fighter than me, I smile slightly; her faith in her me heart warming but unjustly placed.  
  
"You mean you...." She trail off accepting what I say for the absolute truth, she must think it was some ploy of mine to trick Freeza but it is far from the truth. Soph walks over to the unconscious Saiya-jin and holds her hand out above him. Gold light glitters down on him and his wounds fade and disappear, his eyes open and his face instantly reverts to his annoyingly ignorant expression.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need your help to defeat Freeza." She goes on to explain the situation to the assembled "Z-fighters" Feh, stupid name, stupid people.  
She's sitting in my arms waiting for her android, her black tail is flicking in the sand of the beach, she's in a semi-awake sate, on her guard but still resting. I can't help but stare at her, she's changed so much since I last saw her. I note a small cut on her cheek I absently lick it clean and she purrs softly and wraps her tail around my waist. the turtle hermit is watching her with interest I bet he would kill to be in my place right now, I stop in mid-lick and glare at him he looks away but I know it will not last long. Pervert.  
  
I try and sense if she has any injuries, yes, one broken rib but it's already healing. I tug her specialized body armor off of her (luckily for her she's wearing a top underneath). I hold my hand over her injury and send energy in it for her to heal faster.  
  
"Oh man wait till Bulma hears he has a Sayian girlfriend." That Bakka Yamcha says to the short cue ball like man.  
  
"She's my sister you asshole!" I scream at him jolting Soph awake. He wouldn't understand, she was my conscience, my hope, and my soul; how could he possibly know what it was like to see your twin sister after all these years. 


	6. Coffee Catastrophe

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Oh ok, I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Duh!  
  
Vegeta stood up at the sight of a small fireball approaching them.  
  
"He's here." Vegeta said to Sophia who looked up and smiled. The Sayian pod crashed into the sand leaving a smoldering crater, the door opened with a small *whoosh* sound, the android stepped out and looked around. Vegeta raised a disapproving eyebrow as his sister ran towards the android.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said..." Aries began confused looking at the fighters around him.  
  
"I know, I needed to say that so that Freeza would let you come here. Listen I wasn't lying when I said I needed you help." Sophia said looking up at him. Aries' judgement began to waver as he looked down into her blue eyes.  
  
"Listen. We need to fight Freeza, I guess they probably programmed you to fight for Freeza not against him but I know there's something in you other than circuits, I've seen it often enough." She said to Aries. Aries frowned slightly, she was right he hadn't always been an android... but that had been a long time ago. And she did have some sort of affect on him that he couldn't understand.  
  
"Help me do this, please." She asked quietly as she raised her hand to touch the side of his face. Aries was confused to no end. From what he had picked up about Sayians in the past, they were rude, arrogant and mean and never asked for help. So why was she asking for his help, and saying please? He couldn't keep his thoughts straight, and her hand on his face and her deep blue eyes weren't helping either.  
  
"Of course I'll help you." He replied before he could stop himself. Her face broke into a huge smile, Aries felt light-headed, she was so beautiful...  
  
"I knew I could count on you Aries." Sophia laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Vegeta growled slightly at this embarrassing public display of affection. No sister of his should behave like this!  
  
"Let's go already, if you plan to get us out of this mess you got us into in the first place we can't just stay here all day." Vegeta snapped and flew up into the air.  
  
"Well we'd better follow him don't you think Goku?" Krillen said looking up at his best friend.  
  
"Looks like he's heading towards Bulma's let's go!" Goku nodded and flew up followed by Krillen, Eighteen, Gohan, Goten and Aries. Aries stopped in mid- air when he realized that Sophia wasn't following them, he turned to see her standing on the beach on her own looking uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aries asked Sophia worriedly. She looked away, from him her face reddening slightly.  
  
"Can't you fly?" Goten asked floating lower down. Sophia opened her mouth to answer but was cut short.  
  
"Not can't, won't." Vegeta said coldly. Sophia looked up at him slightly hurt.  
  
"Veg... I-" She began.  
  
"Grow up. How the hell did you get here if you didn't fly?" Vegeta demanded harshly.  
  
"She swam." Android Eighteen replied for her. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his sister who refused to look at him. He could remember why she disliked being in the air so much, once when she was little Freeza had dropped her out of his ship to punish her when her energy was so low she couldn't have flown to save herself. Apparently she had crashed to the floor screaming the whole way, Vegeta had never seen her in the air since.  
  
Vegeta glared down at her, Vegeta normally could get his own way with her by doing this but she glared back and walked over to the sea and jumped in.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't get it. I can sense her energy, she's flying but why underwater?" Goku asked Vegeta puzzled.  
  
"You can't fall in water." Vegeta replied shortly and flew off to Bulma's house.  
"Ok if we're gonna stand a chance in hell of pulling this off I'm gonna need all the help I can get. Hmm... SPRITE!" Sophia called out loudly as she began to towel-dry her hair. Suddenly a bright orange ball of light appeared in front of the Sayian princess.  
  
"Sprite, could you possibly round up anyone in power who owes me any favors, the leaders of every race that were allied to the Sayian's, and the Namek's leader, they'll probably want to help what with Freeza blowing up their planet and everything. And I'll need to talk to the supreme Kai too he owes me a favor from a bet I won." Sophia smiled squeezing more water out of her hair. The Orange ball of light called Sprite moved in a way that was apparently a nod and disappeared.  
Vegeta opened his eyes, he was too tired from all the negotiating with his allies last night, he growled and rolled over to get back to sleep. Vegeta opened his eyes suddenly, Bulma wasn't in the bed next to him! He looked at the clock, it was almost noon! He had never slept in this long in his life, Vegeta quickly jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes. Vegeta stopped in the middle of dressing, something was wrong, his trousers wouldn't fit. Vegeta looked down to see a long black tail curling around him, he swished it a couple of times to test it out and then sat down to figure out what to do in the matter of trousers. Vegeta sighed and blasted a roughly correct hole in the back of his trousers, he pulled them on and flew quickly down the stairs.  
  
Vegeta landed downstairs in the living room to see his sister fast asleep on the sofa, Vegeta smirked and walked over to her. She opened one bleary eye and looked up at him.  
  
"Glad to see you up and awake." Vegeta laughed at her. She growled at him and grabbed his tail, Vegeta buckled to his knees in pain.  
  
"Coffee. NOW." She growled and let go of his tail. Vegeta yelped and flew up out of her reach, ::Yeesh, remind me not to do that again:: Vegeta thought to himself floating into the kitchen. He stopped by the coffee machine, he put a cup under it and pressed the button. The machine hissed but no coffee came out. Vegeta growled, now he would have to fill the damn thing up; he a Prince doing chores around the house! Vegeta opened the top of the coffee machine he looked down. There was a container with a bit of brown mush in the bottom but no water, simple enough, he would just fill up enough water for his sister's cup of coffee. He'd be dammed if he would fill it up for anyone else! Vegeta filled the cup that he had placed for coffee in the first place with water and poured it in. Vegeta paused, maybe he would need more since some would evaporate. He shrugged and poured in another cup and looked down into the container.  
  
Vegeta frowned, that did not look like coffee, he looked around and found a coffee jar and poured some in. Unfortunately for Vegeta it all came out at once, that had to be too much. Vegeta looked down, now that looked like coffee! Vegeta closed the lid and pressed the button once more as he slid the cup in the right place. Suddenly boiling hot coffee came out, Vegeta smirked, this wasn't so hard, he couldn't see why that Bakka woman didn't let him use anything in the kitchen.  
  
::Oh well,:: Vegeta thought ::what she doesn't know can't hurt her.:: Vegeta carried the boiling coffee to his sister who accepted it gratefully.  
  
"WHOAH!" Soph gasped jumping up several feet in the air after putting her coffee on the table. "Now I'm really awake!" Meanwhile back in the kitchen Bulma thought to start her day with a nice cup of Coffee... 


	7. Sound and smell

"VEGETA! You're never going in that kitchen again! What the hell did you do to my coffee machine?!" Bulma screamed storming into a conference. The room went silent and everyone was staring at Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma! You're a genius!" Sophia shouted as Vegeta looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"I know that." Bulma frowned confused.  
  
"Well Bjorn, you were saying that for Earth to properly be a planet worth saving it would need a leader and a representative, well here's you're leader." Sophia smiled putting her arm around Bulma.  
  
"WHAT! Who said Earth wasn't worth saving?!" Bulma shouting fuming, she followed Sophia's finger as it pointed to one short many-eared individual.  
  
"Don't bother you weakling human, you have no Ki what possible damage could you do to me?!" the short many-eared man laughed, Sophia coughed drawing attention to herself.  
  
"Well, you're an exception princess but this AHH!" the short man screamed as Bulma screamed in his many ears.  
  
"AHHH! THE PAIN!" he screamed rolling on the floor. Vegeta smiled proudly, he had definitely chosen the best woman for him in the universe.  
  
"Listen, Bulma here is strong, inventive; she's a mechanical genius not to mention the richest woman on the planet to boot. She invented technology that even I've never seen before; she was born on Earth, is 100% human and knows about the existence of the Saiya-jin race. Who else could be better for the job?" Sophia asked, the rest of the table nodded in agreement or on fear of pain from this fiery blue-haired woman.  
  
"Now, all we need is a plan." Vegeta smiled.  
  
"This is your plan?" Krillen asked sceptically looking at Bulma, Sophia, Vegeta and Aries.  
  
"This is our plan." Sophia nodded. Bulma began typing furiously; a green light flashed on the screen indicating that Bulma had been successful.  
  
"All Units report to sector three! We have intruders aboard!" the android shouted into a microphone in a flawless imitation of Freeza's voice, Vegeta and Sophia shuddered slightly. Aries turned the microphone off.  
  
"Bulma switch to cameras, I have to see this!" Sophia gasped, Bulma turned the camera's on and Vegeta and Sophia promptly burst into hysterics seeing their ex-comrades running around like headless chickens when they couldn't find any intruders.  
  
"So this is your plan? Prank call Freeza until he surrenders?" Krillen frowned.  
  
"No, until no one believes him anymore. We'll have to do this about twenty more times and then when we attack even when Freeza orders our capture most won't respond." Sophia smiled.  
  
"Boy who cried wolf." Krillen murmured all but Bulma looked confused at this statement.  
  
"Exactly." Bulma smiled.  
  
Sophia dodged a punch from Vegeta, he was moving and thinking so fast that she could barely keep up. Sophia clenched her fist and several panels from the floor came up and began to attack Vegeta. Sophia spotted a moment of weakness, a moment where Vegeta was caught off balance she attacked him in a flurry of punches, kicks and Psychic attacks.  
  
Sophia pulled a knife out of her boot with her telekinetic powers and grabbed it out of the air, in a split second it was pressed against Vegeta's jugular vein. Vegeta smiled and Sophia put her knife away and uncoiled her tail, Vegeta did the same and they walked out of the room together.  
  
"You've got better, your mind reading is faster than ever." Vegeta commented as he closed the door to the gravity room.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow you'll be ready for more gravity." Vegeta smiled ruffling Sophia's hair, she glared at him and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Very good that almost hurt." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Shut it smart-ass." Sophia sighed her tail swishing slowly. Vegeta kissed her on the nose and flew softly up the stairs.  
  
Sophia opened the fridge and pulled out some leftovers from dinner; she had to admit that while Mrs. Briefs was a bit of an airhead she was without a doubt a genius in the kitchen. According to Vegeta Bulma couldn't cook to save her life, and that was saying something as Vegeta had tried eat a tree when they were kids because he was so hungry. Sophia chuckled slightly at the memory.  
  
Aries squeezed his pillow tighter over his ears but it was no use he could still hear her. Aries sighed and rolled over and listed to Sophia.  
  
Tap, tap, tap  
  
Aries could imagine her, she was definitely in the kitchen, she had stopped in front of something; he could tell because Sophia had this habit of walking with only an even number of steps. *Whoosh*  
  
Now that was the fridge door, she was getting something to eat.  
  
Tappy, tappy, tap  
  
She was finding something to eat and tapping her foot absently  
  
*Krrr* *Whoosh* *clunk*  
  
She had found something to eat and had closed the fridge and put her food down on the counter.  
  
"Hehe"  
  
Aries sat bolt upright, that little girlie giggle couldn't have been Sophia could it? He strained his ears, it definitely wasn't Bulma what had giggled several times already that night, and Aries didn't want to visualise Vegeta and Bulma at the moment with what it sounded like they were getting up to. It had definitely been Sophia; it had come from downstairs. He got up and walked down the stairs he had to see her. He had barely left the room when the smell of her hit him; she was sweating after being in the gravity room with Vegeta. She smelt so feminine, so.nice and inviting. Aries shook his head and tried to shake the thoughts out too, Aries decided he couldn't face her just then and went to take a very cold shower. 


	8. The end

"INTRUDERS! LEVEL FIVE!" a voice shouted from the loud speakers, the aliens looked up and shrugged, this had been the hundredth time this week at least that this had happened.  
  
"You think we should check it out?" one asked another.  
  
"I don't know what lord Freeza's playing at but I was happier when I was dead. And we're on level five aren't we? Do you see any intruders?" the other replied, just as the words had left his lips three guards came flying through the corridor and smacked against a wall. Suddenly Sophia, princess of the Sayians strode down the corridor and looked at them.  
  
"You two on their side or ours?" She asked menacingly. The two aliens looked at each other and then at the dead and dying bodies that lay around them and back at her, they came to a conclusion quickly and ran away.  
  
"Hey Sophia? We're there, stage two is in operation." Sophia's communication headset relayed her nephew Trunk's message. She smiled; everything was going according to plan, now she just had to call her brother.  
  
"Veg, you're kid's started head we're heading up to the main hall now." Sophia said pressing her com link with Vegeta.  
  
"We're on our way. And did you have to leave me with these morons?" Vegeta demanded looking over at the party he was travelling with which happened to contain Goku, Yamcha and Krillen.  
  
"You shouldn't have been annoying me then should you?" Sophia laughed and closed the link. Sophia turned around to see that reinforcements had been sent, she wasn't a bit surprised to see that Bulma was taking down most of Freeza's minions by herself, Aries was only helping. Sophia held up and hand and with a blast of Psychic energy sent them all flying away.  
  
"Come on Bulma before you lose it." Sophia smiled. Bulma turned around with a mechanical extending rod in had that she had been jabbing, thwacking, smacking, stabbing and poking anyone who came in range. Bulma had that mad look in her eyes that would scare any sane person who saw it, Sophia couldn't afford to lose focus, not today, not ever.  
  
"HEY! We're the intruders, and you've seen what we can do here and what we will do of you obey Freeza. This is the first and last time I will ask you this, whose side are you on? Ours or Freeza's?" Sophia shouted to the crowds at the main hall.  
  
"Don't listen to those pathetic monkeys, kill them all!" Freeza ordered his men at the other side of the room. Sophia glared at Freeza and raised her hand; a door flew off of its hinges and crashed in the wall just by Freeza's head.  
  
"Shut up, let your faithful servants make their decision." Sophia growled, Freeza stood in shock as Nappa and Radditz flew up to Sophia without at second thought, they were after a small pause followed by the ginyu force and then about twenty of Freeza's other henchmen.  
  
"Last chance for the rest of you." Sophia said looking down at the others, a few others joined the small army. Vegeta looked around him, no one looked at him but he was surprised Soph had got as many people as she had to join them, she always had been popular. He expected the Sayians to join them instantly as they all hated Freeza as much as he did, the Ginyu force had been a bit of a surprise though.  
  
He noticed Gohan getting a bit shifty around Radditz as the two of them had some history. The Ginyu force were glaring at Goku except for Captain Ginyu who was keeping a sharp eye on Bulma who had already tried to hit him a few times.  
  
"Where are your friends and that brother of yours now princess?" Freeza spat confronting Sophia in the empty hall.  
  
"I tricked them all into leaving, there isn't a single soul on this ship apart from me now. You're here too but everyone knows that you have no soul.  
  
"Hah. How did you trick those fools into leaving you?" Freeza asked mockingly.  
  
"I tricked them into getting into a big escape pod and set it off before they had time to react. They would only get in my way now, I knew it would always end like this. I was surprised that Kakarotto could beat you, he thinks he was the first Sayian ever to go Super Sayian. But he's wrong, Vegeta needn't have worried." Sophia smirked as she began circling Freeza.  
  
"I managed that easy trick when I was five." Sophia stated as her eyes went green and her hair blonde.  
  
"You were the right to send me to kill Kakarotto, I managed it in a matter of minutes and he didn't have any trouble beating you did he? What does that tell you Freeza?" Sophia asked glaring at Freeza.  
  
"Don't be a fool Sophia, you know you can't kill me, that's why I put those stones in you. You know how much it hurts if you direct your power at me." Freeza smirked.  
  
"I know. But you see I had my little nephew and Kakarotto's youngest help me out there, they set a course for a black hole, of course they didn't know that's what it was at the time but they do as their told. Right now you have about five minutes left to live. Tell me Freeza how will it feel to be beaten by a monkey?" Sophia hissed.  
  
"You'll be killed not me, I can breathe in space you know that." Freeza laughed at Sophia's pathetic plan.  
  
"That was my plan, you know black holes don't kill your kind but they trap them there forever. And as I'll be killed by suffocation I'll have trapped you there forever. This is worse than death Freeza, if I kill you could be brought back to life again and I don't want that. And I checked with Piccolo, the Dragonballs have no effect in black holes, which I why I'll be getting out early." Sophia smiled.  
  
"How long have you been planning this?" Freeza asked his voice giving an involuntary shiver.  
  
"Since around the time you started torturing me and my brother and destroyed my entire race." Sophia growled.  
  
"I'll kill you! You traitorous monkey!" Freeza screamed pinning Sophia to a wall.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm gonna die anyway, that's the plan." Sophia taunted from under Freeza's grip on her throat.  
  
"Fine, I'll kill myself, and I'll be brought back!" Freeza laughed.  
  
"And who would bring you back Freeza? No one will remain loyal to you with the Sayian Empire restored and with Vegeta and me at the throne. Even if anyone did remain loyal to you to say so would be instant death. I thought this out every way Freeza. It's checkmate, I win you lose." Sophia laughed back at Freeza.  
  
"Now Freeza, I'm afraid I must leave you now. Oh and by the way do you remember why you called us monkeys in the first place?" Sophia asked glancing up at a skylight in the roof and seeing a moon of a nearby planet that she knew would be there. Sophia felt her mind slipping away as she grew bigger and into her giant ape form.  
  
A/N: I do know it's Ozaroo but I don't know if that's how to spell it. If anyone can tell me I'll be happy to change it.  
  
Vegeta clutched at his heart a few minutes after they had landed on earth.  
  
"NO!" Vegeta gasped as tears ran freely down his face.  
  
"Vegeta! What's wrong?" Bulma asked as everyone noticed him.  
  
"She's dead, I can feel it in my heart, she's not alive anymore." Vegeta sobbed slamming his fists on the ground.  
  
"I feel it too." Nappa agreed.  
  
"She was the bravest of warriors, and our first Sayian Princess." Radditz said quietly as he looked up into the sky in memory. All the Sayians felt a slight instinctive tug on their hearts as their princess by blood died.  
  
"We can bring her back with the Dragonballs." Bulma whispered missing her friend and sort of sister-in-law. She gave everyone directions for each of the Dragonballs from her faithful Dragonball radar.  
  
Sophia felt the tug and the sharp hard world of the living throw itself on her senses as she was brought back to life. Sophia looked around, she was surrounded by the Z-fighters, Vegeta threw his arms around her as soon as she appeared.  
  
"Do think we might be wrong about Vegeta, Yamcha?" Krillen asked looking at his friend.  
  
"No, he's still a heartless bas-" Yamcha began.  
  
"Forget I said anything." Krillen sighed.  
  
"I have to ask you this bro, do you want to come back to planet Vegeta? And I don't know about you but I've really missed home." Sophia admitted, Vegeta smiled.  
  
"This is my home, Soph. And I have a queen of my own now." Vegeta smiled slipping his arm around Bulma's waist.  
  
"I knew you would say that. And I didn't even need to read your mind." Sophia smiled.  
  
"I know, take care of yourself Soph." Vegeta whispered as he gave her one last hug.  
  
"You too Vegetable brain." Sophia smiled and turned and walked to the gravity chamber where Radditz, Nappa and Aries were waiting for her. As the door closed a tear of happiness slid down Sophia's cheek, not only was she finally going home to her people and her rightful Royal position as Queen but also her brother had finally fallen in love. Sophia couldn't think of a better mate for her stubborn brother, Bulma, Sophia smiled. Bulma was a brave as Vegeta was; she had a strong belief of right and wrong and always fought for good. Not only that but she could certainly keep Vegeta in check. Sophia set a course for her home planet that she had been wished back with the Dragonballs after she had been brought back to life. Sophia sighed happily and watched Earth disappearing beneath her.  
  
A/N: There is a sequel to this coming up, it might just be one or two chapters long but there will be I hope. 


End file.
